The Southern Legion
Culture The Southern Legion is the Southernmost faction of Orsimer and is ruled in the form of a self-sustaining Empire. Much like their Eastern brethren, the Southern Legion is divided into regional clans. The clans are each based around a central set of goods they are most well-suited for producing. Clans bring their produced goods to the central clan's great market for dispersing amongst all of the clans based on their needs. The central clan does not produce goods, but focuses mainly upon the militarization and defense of the Legion. Chieftans of the various clans govern their own clans and represent their people before the Emperor. Population Orsimer are known for their constant habitual breeding. This neverending desire for reproduction results in constant overpopulation issues for them. As such, The Southern Legion is able to amass incredibly large armies and workforces at an astonishing speed. Most factions of Orsimer constantly invade other lands to take more space for their people. However, what makes the Southern Legion unique is its desire to preserve its current self, rather than simply take on more. Instead, all Orsimer who are of age must prove their worth among their clans. If they are unable to prove themselves, they are banished from The Southern Legion and must find their place in the world elsewhere. Clans -Central Clan: The Central Clan is the main trading hub of The Southern Legion and also its military command center. The majority of the Legion's armed forces are trained here. In addition, the Emperor also resides within the walls of the great fortress, called The Southern Fortress. -Food Clan: The Food Clan is simply put as the most abundant source of food for the Legion. While all clans do produce their own food, it is up to the Food Clan to find ways to preserve food for storage within The Southern Fortress. The Food Clan is also meant to produce extra food for the use of the Legion's armies. -Stone Clan The Stone Clan is tasked with the production of raw stone and iron. It is also home to the finest craftsmen and smithies the Legion has to offer. Orsimer of this clan dedicate their lives to creating powerful weapons, armor, and goods with great finesse and durability. It is based at the foot of Falling Rock Mountain, which is part of an ore-rich range of mountains that separates The Southern Legion from its Orsimer brethren to the North. -Beast Clan The Beast Clan is home to the finest beastmasters of the Legion. Great Wolves are raised from cubs here to be companions and mounts for the Legion's finest. In addition, falcons are also bred here as message carriers. Over generations, The Beast Clan has mastered building relationships with these creatures and are greatly revered for it. -Forest Clan The Forest Clan dwells within the forests to the South-West of the Central Clan. Forest Clan builds its homes high in the trees and is given the responsibility of producing wood for the Legion. The swamps below are incredibly fertile and trees take well here. Category:Locations Category:Orcs Category:HeadTaker